Asena Sarıkurt
Asena Sarıkurt is an offense hero from Turkey Republic. She's a damage dealer who utilizes a battle rifle for medium and long ranges that's equipped with an armor shredding bayonet. She also has a wrist computer that she uses to establish communications with HQ and pinpoints and marks targets for her team (mainly for air strikes) as well as work as a remote control for aircraft guns (very effective for air strike gun runs). And most of all, she's prepared with some powerful anti-gravity landmines. Appearance She has a well-built body. Her hair is dark blond in plaits and Nazar, her hairpin, is tightened on the end of her plaited hair. Eye color is light blue. She wears a camouflaged pants, a couple of long military boots that reach to her knees and a military shirt with right sleeves rolled up. She has a data glove on the left arm which uses for contact with HQ and airstrike call. Personality She's an eager person to sacrifice herself for her homecountry. Despite being from a wealthy family, she wants to be a good person for herself and her country. She's good at meeting new people and having friendship. In conversation with Zenyatta, she talks about the suffering side of the world, the phantom pain, the never-coming peace and things like those. She holds her grudge against Widow and Reaper for taking innocents' lives and Mondatta's and also the incident on Venice. She also can make a good friendship with Orisa, because their behaviors are very alike. She has the deepest sympathy towards Baptiste's choices. During her interactions with Ashe, she defends her tactics that the ancestors once used. Backstory Asena Sarıkurt was born on 9th January in Gallipoli, the district of Dardanelles (Çanakkale). Her parents were working in military schools as both teacher and commander. Her father was an engineer, her mother was history teacher. When Omnic Crisis broke out, her father became the commander of a unit combined with mechanized infantry and tank division. During the events on Dardanelles, she stayed with her father and fought by his side. Her excellent fighting desire has made her parents' day. She decided to study in military schools and be a useful warrrior for her motherland. And so it happened. She graduated from Kara Harp Okulu. With Overwatch's support, she retook Symmera (İzmir), Adana and Ağrı. When fighting, she met with Tracer, Jack Morrison, Winston, Ana and Angela Zigler. During her support with OW, she learnt a lot of events such as Venice Incident and Gerard's death. After OW has been disbanded, she felt a bit lonely and sad for missing the opportunity to join OW. But she knew where she belonged: Her homeland, and her army. One night, she learnt the events that cost the life of Zenyatta's brother, filling her hatred towards Talon with a passion like no other. But she realized she needed the time to come right when Talon goes out of its lair. Weapon: Battle Rifle An Overwatch standard issue rifle customized and upgraded by Asena. Powerful against medium and long targets and carries 8 rounds with a speedy reload. Abilities First Ability: Smart Sights ''' -When Asena takes aim, the rate of fire increases but her movement gets %30 slower. '''Second Ability: Bayonet -Asena will lunge forward in which results in major damage. Enemies will be stunned for a few seconds and knocked backwards. It has 9-second cooldown. Third Ability: Gravity Mine -Up to 2 landmines can be placed and cause enemies to levitate up and stay suspended in air, allowing them to be vulnerable to sniper fire (or the devastating ults like D.Va's Self-Destruct and Roadhog's Whole Hog). This ability can also be a good combination with her ultimate since she can have an enemy unable to escape her bombing run that has a delay to activate. Ultimate: Air Strike -Using her wrist computer, Asena can place a marker and call in a devastatingly powerful aircraft gun run that bombards a specified radius of the marker for a couple of seconds. A well coordinated attack can provide the most effective damage due to a 4 second activation delay of the bombardment. The ultimate has 450 damage points. Passive: War Face -Enemies finished off with Bayonet will result in enhanced damage for 10 seconds. Trivia * Her friendly elimination quote, "You are dead. Not a big surprise" is a reference to the quote used by Heavy in Team Fortress 2. * In Asena's interaction with Widowmaker, she mentions "heaven outside of her Widowmaker", indirectly referencing to the "Outer Heaven" in Metal Gear Saga. * While interacting with Tracer, Asena mentions about "phantom pain". It's a reference to the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain and game's main subject, "phantom pain". Though it's meant for the physical event, some phantom pains are emotional. Best example is Tracer for being unable to save Mondatta. * Her respawn and ressurection quotes, "Kept you waiting, huh?" and "Not yet! It's not over yet!", are the famous catchphrases that Solid Snake and Liquid Snake respectively said in Metal Gear Saga. * Asena's map specific quote in Junkertown, which starts with "Thousands of souls...", has a slight resemblance to Yuri's flashback quote in "Blood Brothers" of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Another one is based on a real event that occured in 1980s, nuclear accident at the Chernobyl Nuclear Plant in Northern Ukraine SSR. * The fighter plane's name when using ult, Red Falcon, is a reference to Contra's nemesis "Red Falcon". Another resemblance for her epic voice line, "30 lives of my soldiers", is the nod to the Konami Code that contains 30 lives in Contra. * Her Nano-boosted voice line, "I'm BAAAACCKKK!!!", is a quote in Independence Day movie said by Russell before doing kamikaze attack against alien ship. * Her unlockable voice line, "Geldikleri gibi giderler" is one of the famous quotes that Mustafa Kemal Atatürk said when he was in a stream boat looking at the Entente troops in İstanbul Strait. * Her killstreak quote in Turkish is a reference to Mustafa Kemal Atatürk's vision towards the peace on the earth. Category:Offense Category:Damage Category:Female Category:Female characters Category:Overwatch